


Every Morning

by NotALemon



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Quick Read, SO GAY, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Blitzstone fluff. No pain, no angst. Just mindless fluff.





	

Hearth brushed his fingers against Blitz’s on the table. Blitz smiled and, hoping he interpreted it the right way, slowly wrapped his fingers around Hearth’s. He must have, because Hearth didn’t make any motion to pull his hand away. 

They didn’t talk because of Hearth’s hand being occupied- it’s nearly impossible to sign with only one hand, after all. Blitz laced their fingers together and lifted Hearth’s hand to his mouth to kiss it like he was the most precious thing in the world. And, to him, it was. Hearth smiled at him, flipping their hands over and pressing a quick kiss to Blitz’s larger hand. 

Staying like that would’ve been perfect. Hearth was perfectly satisfied holding onto Blitz’s hand until Ragnarok, and even then he wouldn’t have worried nearly as much with Blitz’s hand around his. 

Blitz finally did have to pull his hand away to talk to him. “I love you, buddy.” He said, signing along to his words.

_I love you too._ Hearth laid a light little peck on Blitz’s cheek. The kind of kiss that’s entirely made of sunshine and sweaters on chilly fall days and cuddling late into the morning when it’s way too late to justify still being in bed. _“B-L-I-T-Z-E-N.”_

_“H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E.”_ Blitz finger spelled Hearth’s full name- his real name- while whispering it in hopes that no one else would ever be able to know it.

Hearth ran one of his hands through his short, frosted blond hair that glowed in the artificial light like it was made of pure magic, just like Hearth. It was one of Blitz’s favorite things about him, other than almost everything else. 

Hearth started to sign something, but never finished the word he began. Blitz took that as an excuse to go in for a kiss, taking his opportunity before Hearth knew what was going on. Kissing Hearth, Blitz decided, was one of the best ways to wake up in the morning. He tasted like mint and something crystal clear, like ice water. Even in the mornings, his mouth was paradise on Midgard, or- more likely- in all the nine worlds.

As soon as Blitz leaned away, Hearth began to sign something to him. _“You do this every morning.”_

“And you let me. Who’s at fault here?” Blitz traced circles on one of Hearth’s hands, making him smile this sweet little smile of his. 

Hearth tore his hand from Blitz’s patterns to talk to him. _“It’s still your fault. Even though I love you.”_

“That’s rude of you, buddy.”

_“Really?”_ Hearth rubbed shoulders with Blitz, his bony shoulder digging into Blitz’s. It was a nice way of affection that didn’t involve holding hands. He ended up pecking Blitz’s cheek.   _“I thought it was nice.”_

Blitz huffed through his nose. “I see your sense of humor is as great as ever.”

_“You love me.”_ Hearth brought his finger to his chest- the sign for ‘me’. He smirked this light little smirk. 

The blush adorning Blitz’s cheeks was heavy and mostly hidden underneath his beard. “You’re adorable, Hearth.” He brushed their fingers together. It was kind of rude, but he couldn’t stop himself.

_“I don’t know about that.”_ Hearth’s face was completely stony, save for the green haze dusting his cheeks. 

“Of course you are. Don’t try to pull the wool over my eyes!” Blitz was grinning at him.

_“You’d just sew it”_

Blitz was smiling. “I have to sew everything, right? Just because I’m a tailor.”

_“But you’re a dwarf.”_

Blitz laughed loudly. It was one of those laughs that had him gasping for air. Even though Hearth couldn’t hear him, he was smiling softly.

It was one of those days when they could stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, no updates for a month and you get this crap. Sorry.  
> Anyways, per usual, worked on this insted of Eden's Flowers because... reasons. Whoops.


End file.
